


1827 Collection

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827 monthly, M/M, Old man Hibari, Shota!Tsuna, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Some one-shots about HibaTuna.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	1827 Collection

"Are you seeking for some pleasant for tonight, sir?"

A soft voice rang through the little alley where Hibari passed by.

The owner of that voice was a dirty little boy in rags clothes with a ruffled brown lock. 

  
And yet, Hibari recognized him.

  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, the little master of Vongola, was assumed to be lost three years ago. And now, he was here, in this dirty corner, doing that filthy thing.

  
He was not selling himself. Of course. There was no way he could do such that thing. He was just a little boy who found customers for those prostitutes.

  
Hibari held out his hand, grabbing the boy's chin, making him shiver, and his eyes, oh his eyes, were shimmering with fear.

  
He carefully admired that face with his callous digits caressing it.

  
Even in those dirty rags clothes, he still looked beautiful. Or he must say, even more than what he remembered.

  
*

  
The ball three years ago was the first time he saw him. He once was a little twelve-year-old boy, looked so adorable with ruffled brown hair, those doe honey brown eyes. His skin shaded in pink, smiling at him with full of shyness.

  
It was a shame to admit that he, a forty-year-old man or so, was attracted to that little master of Vongola.

  
However, that boy was just not any other boy. He was Vongola, the one that was known to be out of his league.   
That meant, even if he wanted, he couldn't have.

  
After that, he always thought about that child. And not long after, he heard that the boy was lost. Hibari couldn't do anything but feel pity for that.

  
And now, there he was, standing right in front of him.

  
Hibari felt excited like a carnivore watching its prey, the prey he had wanted for a long time. He tightened his grip until he realized.

  
"You are hurting me, sir..."

  
Hibari let go. He bent over until same eyed level with the little boy instead and smiled like a gentleman he was.

  
"Let me take you home, little boy."


End file.
